Yours Forever
by babyflare
Summary: TK tries to tell Kari how he feels. but will anything stand in the way and what does Davis have to say.. R+R to find out what happens. It's a very sweet Takari(Tk and Kari) With hints of Taiora and Mimato. Puncuation free! Revised! Please read!!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters or any thing that revolves around that topic except my fics K? so don't kill me over it ok? Thanks All Digimon belongs to Bandai Ohh!!! And the song here is called "Now That I found You¨ by mytown u can check them out at www.mytown.ie  
  
Yours Forever  
  
  
"Should I tell her? Or should I keep it to myself?¨   
The blond haired boy asked to nothing but air.   
His older brother, Matt came into his havoc room, "Still thinking, TK?¨   
The 13 year old stood up and said nothing.   
Matt came over and gave him a small neon coloured flyer.   
TK studied the flyer and knew what his 16-year-old brother was thinking.  
  
"C'mon TK, you can ask her to the dance and after that..¨   
"No! I can't! What if she thinks I'm coming on to her? Like everyone else at school?¨ TK objected.   
"Just a suggestion.¨   
Silence filled the empty air.   
Thoughts roamed around in TK's mind, her, her brother, his brother.  
"It's tomorrow, TK, Do you want other guys like Davis to go out wit Kari?¨   
TK looked into his brother's eyes, his answer was found.   
  
At the Kamiya residence, the phone rang.   
"Hello?¨ Tai answered.   
"Uh huh, yeah, uh, okay, oh sure. Uh huh, okay, bye.¨   
Tai put the phone back on the receiver.   
"Kari!¨ "What is it?¨ Kari came out of her room.   
"Your picking up the next phone call!¨   
"Oh, how many times did Davis call?¨   
"I don't know, I lost track after the 75th.¨   
Tai sighed, "Can't you tell Davis a single yes or a no?¨   
Kari giggled, ¨Nope, I want to see him grovel.¨   
"Whatever, I'm going out. I need food.¨ Tai said, getting his coat.   
"Wait! I'm going with you!¨ Kari joined, "I'm scared the phone's going to ring again.¨   
The phone suddenly rang and Kari gave her brother the 'See?' look.   
The 16-year-old boy groaned, but allowed his sister to go.  
  
Kari and Tai decided to go to McDonalds and order the special $1.49 Big Mac special.   
As they were settled down and ready to eat, they ran to 2 familiar faces that belonged to Matt and TK.   
"Hey guys!¨ Kari greeted.   
"Hey what are you doing here?¨ Matt replied.   
"We had to get away from the place because the phone was ringing too many times.¨ Tai answered.   
"Davis?¨   
"Yup.¨   
"Why didn't you just take the connecting wire out?¨ TK asked and Kari giggled.   
"Because Kari was doing a project with super glue and macaroni   
and she accidentally spilt the glue on the wall jack and wire.   
So now its impossible to take it out.¨ Tai groaned.   
Matt laughed, ¨So these seats taken?¨   
"They will, if you sit on them.¨ The brothers smiled and sat down.  
"So TK, Who are you going to ask to the dance?¨ Kari asked.   
Tai and Matt swallowed their burgers, hard.   
"Umm, I'm not sure You?¨   
Tai glared at Kari. "I-I don't know yet.¨   
  
  
About a couple minutes later  
  
  
"That was great. I gotta go to the boys room for a sec. Later.¨ Tai said, heading for the john.   
"Uh, I gotta go too.¨ Matt joined in.   
'Come on TK. This is your chance. Go ask the girl of your dreams out to the dance!!!'   
'Alright Kari. You can do this. Ask him to the dance or another girl will!!!'   
"So...¨ Tk and Kari said at the same time.   
'Bad Mistake (TK)'   
'Bad Just Bad (Kari)'   
'Uh, So, TK, Your not going to the dance with anyone, are you?¨ Kari said.   
"NO! I mean no. Are you?¨   
"No, but if the 2 of us don't have dates, why don't we go with each other?¨   
"Perfect.¨ TK grinned.  
  
Through the tiny crack of the boy's bathroom,   
Tai and Matt were eyeing on TK and Kari like hawks on it's prey.   
"Alright!¨ Tai grinned.   
"They're going together.¨ Matt smiled.   
"Who is?¨   
The 16-year-old boys turned around.   
"Uh... Davis... Hi...¨ Tai said, exchanging glances with Matt.   
"So who's going together? Anyone I know?¨ Davis asked.   
"What are you doing here?¨ Tai replied.   
"I'm here with my sister and her friends.   
I told my parents I didn't want to go, but...¨   
"Wait! Jun is here?¨ Matt asked, shocked.   
"Yeah. What? You're not going to put the moves on her are you?¨ Tai laughed while Matt chased Davis.   
Sound from the bathroom echoed outside.   
"I Wonder what's happening in there?¨ TK asked.   
Suddenly, Davis burst out with Matt's hands choking him. (Like the Simpsons, Bart and Homer ^_^)  
  
"Davis?¨ Kari asked.   
"Huh Kari?¨ Davis said, starting to have hearts in his eyes.   
"Oh Matt!¨ Jun said, running to Matt and hugging him.   
"Oh Hitomi, Yumi, this is my boyfriend Matt!¨   
"What?!?! Boyfriend?!?!" Matt thought, going crazy.   
Davis got out of Matt's hands and went to Kari, but stopped when he saw TK.   
"Hey TC. So Kari... Want to go to the dance with me?¨   
Kari felt so great saying: "Sorry Davis, but I'm going to the dance with TK.¨   
Davis's mouth dropped open. "W-What?¨   
"That's right. I'm going to the dance with Kari.¨ TK grinned.  
  
  
Day of the Dance / The Next Day or Night  
  
  
"Should I wear this, or this?" Kari asked to the girls of the Digidestined (Sora, Yolei, Mimi).   
"The beige definetly.¨ Mimi complimented.   
"Hmm.. I totally agree.¨ Sora said in agreement.   
"Totally!¨ Yolei confirmed with the others.   
"Okay, one thing missing, hmm...¨ Mimi studied Kari's dress.   
"Ahh! I know!¨ She pulled out a orchid from a nearby vase and broke the stem.   
Then she used a safety pin and pinned it on to the orchid and then to Kari's dress.   
"Perfect.¨   
"What time are you guys gonna meet?¨ Yolei asked.   
"Around 6:30 PM¨   
"Okay, go there at 6:15, then he'll know you really look forward to be with him,   
but of course you already like him.¨   
"Ahh... Right...¨ Kari tried to force a smile.  
  
"Stop worrying TK!¨ Matt said, annoyed.   
"But I wanna look good!¨ TK whined.   
"Relax.¨ Tai replied.   
"If Kari saw you now, she'd fall in love with you that instant,   
however she still likes you even if... whoops!¨   
"What?!?! Kari likes me???¨ TK stopped worrying and start demanding for an answer.   
"Uh... I didn't say anything!¨ Tai stuttered,   
"Besides, it's already 6:30¨   
"What?!?!¨ TK exclaimed.   
Tai pointed to the clock on the wall.   
"Oh great...¨  
  
It didn't take TK long to get to the school.   
"Hey TK, you look tired. Why don't you sit down?¨   
"S-Sure" Tk panted. "Sorry I'm late, Kari."   
"That's okay TK, I just arrived.¨   
After TK caught his breath, he was able to say,   
"Kari, don't take this personally, but you look hot tonight.¨   
Kari blushed. "Thanks, so do you.¨   
"Alright! Here's a love song for all ya couples out there!¨ The DJ said, putting out a romantic track.   
It was mytown's "Now That I Found You".   
TK looked at all the couples out there, Tai and Sora, Mimi and Matt.   
"Kari, may I have this dance?¨   
"Um..oK Sure.¨ Tk led Kari to a open spot beside Tai and Sora.   
Tai grinned while holding Sora close to his body.  
  
How can I believe that my  
Heart would find someone like you  
You see the real me,  
No in-betweens, I had nowhere to hide  
You took away the walls around me  
Made me feel safe to share my truth  
  
"Kari?¨ TK asked, holding her waist with his strong hands due to basketball practise.   
"Yeah TK?¨ Kari replied, looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.   
"I-I love you.¨   
"Oh TK, I love you too.¨  
  
I see that heavens open  
A hear that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer  
You touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough  
To love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found (you)  
  
"TK, promise me you'll always be with me.¨ Kari said holding Tk tight.  
  
You believe we're meant to be  
Our chemistry will last forever  
And through the years we'll see some tears  
We'll conquer fears  
Together we will grow  
Looking in your eyes they tell  
I'll no longer have to feel alone  
  
I see that heavens open  
A heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer  
You touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just aint enough  
To love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you  
  
You, you see me  
The real me  
You believe in me  
  
I see that heavens open  
A heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hole me like a prayer  
You touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just aint enough  
  
I see that heavens open  
A heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer  
You touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just aint enough  
To love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you  
Ahh  
Ahh  
So glad that I found you  
Ahh  
Ahh  
  
"Im yours forever"  



End file.
